


A History of Miss Behavior

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Good, Dirty Fun [5]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of being a brat is the punishment she gets afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Miss Behavior

**I**

The idea initially enters Rikku's mind when she starts traveling with Yuna on her pilgrimage. Maybe the seed starts from the fact that she has just kidnapped Yuna--with very good reason--or the stern way that Lulu looks at her once Rikku had confesses to the attempt, like she has known just how naughty Rikku can be.

And oh, Rikku has thought of those hands. She thinks of those elegant hands, with long tapered fingers, the kind that Rikku never thinks in a million years she'll ever own herself, with those beautiful nails curving into her flesh. But either way, she wants to be caught, and when she enters the inn at Guadosalam, fantasies begin to run through her head.

The shuffling sound of Lulu's skirt and the clank of her belts' hardware signals Lulu's entrance. The older woman is uninvited, and yet she doesn't care. After all, Rikku has hardly been good.

"It's the job of the guardian," Lulu says, "to make sure that the summoner is not hindered on her journey." Those elegant fingers go to Rikku's shoulders. "Since you did take her and since you are now a guardian, I'm afraid you must be disciplined."  
The fear (and perhaps just a bit of excitement) wells up in her. "Discipline, how? Like a spanking?"

Lulu smiles. "Yes, that would do nicely. Pull down your shorts."

The shorts hit the ground, and Lulu motions for Rikku to bend over. The first strikes of Lulu's hand on her ass cheeks hurts like a fiend's blow, but as the hits pile up, the endorphins build like mad...

The intensity of her orgasm at the Guadosalam Inn surprises her. She's touched herself before, but nothing has ever been quite like that. It's enough that it quickly becomes her go-to fantasy, the one that helps convince her to go back out in the storm, and the one that reminds her to be at least a little bit realistic in the face of adversity while never actually giving up.

The downside is she has to stop herself from looking too long at the real-life counterpart to her fantasy mistress.

**II**

After the pilgrimage ends, Rikku returns to the Al Bhed and starts dating a mechanist named Gippal. The good thing is, he's attractive, intelligent, skilled, charming, and full of ideas. The bad thing is, some of those ideas he's full of don't mesh with Rikku's very definite ideas of what she wants.

She asks him one day while they work in the shop together. In front of Rikku is a claw mechanism, used for picking up small debris from excavation sites, in dire need of repairs. Gippal works on modifying his gun.  
"Hmm...say I hid your tools," Rikku says casually, "would you think about taking revenge on me?"

"What kind of revenge?"

"Say a spanking."

Gippal smiles at her over his gun. "Don't think I could do that. I'd never hit a girl."

"Not even if she asked?"

"Not even then," Gippal walks over, puts an arm around her shoulder, and kisses her cheek. "Listen kiddo, any girl of mine is going to be loved and pampered the way she should be. You gotta get used to that. As for my tools, you touch them, and you'll get a bag full of miniature mech spiders under your pillow."

"Oh." She tries not to be too disappointed, she really does. Gippal might be annoying sometimes, with a taste for childish pranks (like he ever needs an excuse to put miniature mech spiders under her pillow or in her shoes), but he does have a sense of chivalry. Sometimes, she wishes it wasn't so rigid.

When she curls up to him at night, and they play a little under the sheets, she tries to enjoy his tender caresses or his energetic grabs, but underneath it all, she fantasizes about a different type of touch. After all, when Rikku thinks of the workshop bench, set at the perfect height for her to lean over and show her cheeks, and then thinks of his gloved palms slapping her, the whole situation seems like a perfect waste of a set up.

They break up a couple months later--for reasons not all entirely related to their differences in ideas.

 

**III**

Rikku returns to Besaid a few months after Lulu's wedding to Wakka. He's in Luca for the last Blitz season before they start a family, so when Rikku arrives the situation is exactly what she wants--just the two of them. The old fantasies come back easily, and Lulu is friendly enough. Intimate.

And on their last night, after the late meal and just before Lulu and Rikku go to bed, Rikku slips her confession into the clean up conversation.

"I'm sure you keep Wakka in line," Rikku says as a comment on Lulu's authoritarian bedtime routines--all cook dishes put away, all mending folded neatly and stacked in the basket next to the cot.

Lulu just gives a faint smile. "Some people need it."

"Some people like it." Rikku thinks of herself, and those moments in Guadosalam, and then her experience with her past lover who wouldn't.

Lulu curves her lips into a smile. "Would you be one of those who like it."

"Yes...." Under Lulu's stern--though somewhat amused--gaze, Rikku talks about the pilgrimage and the fantasies that helped her through the journey.

When her story ends, Rikku feels the touch of that perfect hand on her shoulder and the press of a lip against her ear. "Is that why you came," Lulu whispers, "to tell a married woman that you've fantasized about her?"

Everything inside Rikku's body tightens delightfully, even as she trembles a bit. This can either end well, her best fantasies come true, or it can end badly as Rikku is in fact telling a married woman that she's had fantasies about her. Either way, she's getting incredibly warm.

"Not the only reason..." Rikku twiddles her thumbs and hedges her bets.

Lulu sits down on the cot and motions for Rikku to come over. "You're still not being honest. Perhaps you really do need to be kept in line. Shorts down."

Rikku pulls them down with hardly a sound and when Lulu instructs her to bend over and put her hands on her knees.

Lulu starts slowly, warming Rikku's right cheek up with lighter slaps, and then, just as Rikku thinks to get a mouth on her and ask Lulu if that's all she can do, Lulu does show her exactly how much force she can bring down. Rikku yelps. This is real. Not a fantasy.

"What do you say?"

"Owwie?"

Another hit radiates through her, away from the cheek that's already been prepared. "The correct response is 'Thank you.'"

"Thank you, Lulu."

"Better, let's continue."

When morning comes, Rikku feels both dizzy from exhilaration and like she will be able to sit down for a week. And, according, to Lulu, there's now a perfect, red hand print beneath her shorts.

This will be the only time with Lulu. Rikku treasures it.

 

**IV**

When Rikku begins dating Paine, she broaches the subject in the best way she knows how: Make the right circumstances and let it come up naturally.

Set up is important, and Rikku takes the utmost care in making sure it's done right. The always-a-classic mechanical spiders in Paine's bunk, the stealing of towels and other textile artifacts while Paine showers, replacing the sugar with the salt when Paine goes to fix her morning coffee.

"Rikku, we need to talk." Paine asks, right after she sits on the whoopee cushion Rikku expertly placed on Paine's favorite barstool. "Your pranks are getting out of hand."

"So, what are you going to do about it, spank me?" Rikku wiggles her hips just on the off chance that the idea hasn't entered Paine's mind.

Paine doesn't seem to have any compunctions at all about 'disciplining' Rikku. In fact, once Rikku says the idea out loud, Paine's lips curve into a smile of wicked understanding. "If that's what it takes to stop these pranks you'd better be prepared for what I can dish out."

They've dated for a little over four months now, and Rikku still doesn't think she can get used to the feeling of her breath catching in her throat. Goosebumps rise where Paine has touched her arms. "I need to be stopped, or else I'll start with the slimy stuff."

Paine's grip on her arm becomes rough, "You'll have to tell me when you've learned your lesson." Then Rikku finds herself stretched across Paine's lap, her butt in the air, and more than a few good--and skilled, Rikku notices belatedly--swats being applied in rapid succession before Paine readjusts Rikku's position and starts in again.

Later, in the bathroom, Rikku lifts her skirt and admires Paine's handiwork in the mirror. Paine of course, has to walk in that moment to Rikku rubbing her sore tush.

"You okay?"

"Oh you didn't hurt me at all," Rikku says jauntily as she pulls her skirt back down and hides the handprint that she's been admiring. "In fact, you're actually quite weak? Are you sure you don't need to work out some more?"

Paine raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"Maybe," Rikku takes off running. "Catch me and we'll find out."

Paine does catch her, and they do find out, with gusto.

 

**V**

"So, Paine now, huh?" Gippal says after a Blitzball game. They've caught up at the cafe in Luca, and Rikku's just now spilled the beans on why rekindling their old spark might not work out so well. "Interesting."

"Hey now! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Gippal shakes his head. "She's a great girl. I wish you both the best."

Rikku grins, thinking of all the fun things Paine does, and what she'll do tonight when the finds out that she's spilled the beans to Gippal. Her cheeks haven't had a good sting in a week. "Oh, we're very, very happy."

Paine chooses exactly that moment to enter. Rikku winks at her, and then leans in to give Gippal a kiss on the cheek. Paine shakes her head and mouths "Later" to her. Rikku's gaze transfixes on Paine's back retreating through the crowd.

"What was that for?" Gippal asks when he notices the flash of black leather swallowed by the crowd of post-game patrons. "I thought things were going great."

Rikku puts on her best smile. "They are, but sometimes things just need a little push."

"Uh huh. I'm not sure you'd like where that 'push' would take her."

Him and his ideas, Rikku thinks. "Maybe I would. There's more than one right way to treat a girl." She gets up and stretches. "I'm thinking I should get out there and let her find me."

If Gippal's shocked, he at least manages to appear unruffled. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

"Will do!" She's already anticipating what'll happen when she's caught.

Only briefly does she wonder if she's not the only one thinking about that might-have-happeneds between them that can no longer be.

 

**VI**

Honestly, Rikku's own preferred method to get what she wants involves a long, slow seduction of childish pranks and madcap pursuits across the decks of an airship, or, less frequently, the workshop they've built back in Bikanel. Sometimes, though, even she wants nothing more than a nice romantic evening topped off by acts that they both so obviously enjoy.

Rikku feels the blush rise up her cheeks, as she approaches Paine at the end of a romantic picnic on the banks of the Moonflow. She knows exactly what she wants tonight when they get back, and she doesn't have either the time or inclination to work for it.

When they board the Celsius and retreat into their private cabin, Paine takes Rikku by the hips and leans in for a kiss. Rikku gets up on her tiptoes, but instead of making the contact, she whispers into Paine's ear exactly how she wants to be treated. To her credit Paine says nothing, just gives a smile and leads Rikku to the bed.

"Skirt up," Paine commands.

Rikku lifts her skirt over her tush and sways a bit for Paine's amusement. The warrior extends her arms, and there's no lag between the feeling of Paine's strong hands at her waist and Rikku being face down on the bed, and Paine's hands caressing her ass cheeks.

Rikku wriggles. Paine makes her wait on purpose. She knows now, how much Rikku likes the first feeling of the hand swinging down and making the imprint. It was easier when she and Paine just treated the spanking as a punishment that somehow mysteriously led to sex.

When the first one comes down, Rikku finds herself moaning at the impact.

"You know," Paine whispers after the latest slap, the one that starts everything Rikku loves about the experiences, "You don't have to pull all those pranks if this was what you wanted."

"Of course, I do." Rikku shudders as Paine's hand comes down again, "It keeps you on your--ah--toes."

"You just like being a brat." Paine says.

Rikku doesn't disagree.


End file.
